if i asked you to stop screwing chase, would you?
by some1lostme
Summary: Cameron can't stop thinking about him. HC


Title: if i tell you to stop screwing chase, would you?

Rating: Mature

Spoilers: Half-Wit

Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

Summary: Cameron can't stop thinking about him.

You are sitting in front of your television but you aren't really watching it. You're thinking mostly, wondering if House was really lying to all of you, if the cancer was really just a play for drugs. A part of you is praying that that is all it really was, a play for a new addiction. But there is another part of you, a small nagging part, that cannot put the pieces together. You have been going over it all in your head since he told you last night at his apartment. Why did he take a sample of his own blood and why, if he was so damn adamant about none of you finding out, did he let Foreman see him hand it over? Why, after you'd kissed him, did he tell you where to find "his" file? Or was it not because you'd kissed him, but because you told him that the three of you were looking for the sample of blood Foreman had seen? And were the doctors in Boston really so careless that they wouldn't take a sample of his blood to test for themselves?

The rap of wood on wood echoes in your apartment and you are forced to give your curiosity a rest. The knock comes again but you hesitate to get up. You are sure he knows you're home or he wouldn't be here and you are pretty sure he knows that Chase is not with you. You untangle yourself and move slowly toward the door.

As you open the door you feel your heart beat speed up slightly and your face flush. You immediately think about his tongue in your mouth and how he felt the need to take it to the next step. You are slightly hoping that he's come here to finish what you started.

"Hi," you say, opening the door to him.

He pushes past you, "Took you long enough."

You can't help rolling your eyes as you close the door and follow him into your apartment. You watch as he taps his cane on the carpet while looking around. He doesn't say anything and you open your mouth to ask why he's here but he interrupts you.

"Where's Chase?"

You laugh and he looks annoyed.

"Just because we're sleeping together doesn't mean he spends all his time here," you say, knowing there's no point in lying, "And he hasn't been here tonight so I don't know where he is."

He doesn't say anything but if you didn't know any better, you would think he looks a little bit relieved. You move to sit back on your couch because you aren't going to stand here and have a staring contest with him. He stares at you as you sit down but you don't say a word. It's his turn to make a move, he already knows where you stand.

"So why are you sleeping with Chase?" he asks, and you know he's been dying to , "Do you have feelings for him, too?"

You want to laugh but you stifle it. You don't want him to leave yet.

"I don't have feelings for him," you say, "But I'm thirty-two years old and I enjoy sex, there isn't anything wrong with that."

His jaw goes slack and you know there is something more to this conversation. He stands stock still and you have a million and one things running through your mind. You can't take the silence anymore so you ask the obvious question.

"What are you doing here, House?"

He rolls his eyes and finally sits beside you on the couch. He doesn't answer you right away but for some reason, your heart is beating a little faster. He doesn't need to speak and you are still affected by him.

"Why Chase?" he asks, "If you don't have feelings for him, why Chase?"

You take a deep breath and just say what's on your mind, because you're tired of pretending its over, "Because I want it to be you but I can't have you. I thought Chase would be easier… safer. I'm not going to fall in love with him."

It is obvious by his posture that your straightforwardness has officially shocked the hell out of him. It's okay, you've sort of shocked yourself, you weren't going to tell him that, ever. But since you are suddenly so full of courage, you might as well make it worth your while.

You dive in before he can sense what you are about to do. Your lips land directly on his and your hand slips into his hair. His initial shock only lasts for a second or two before he kisses you back with fervor. Before you know it, the two of you are groping each other like horny teenagers. His jacket and button down are lying across your coffee table and your tank-top has vanished. You moan into his mouth when he squeezes your left breast. You think briefly about stopping this madness but when he unclasps your bra and lets it fall to the floor, you know you couldn't say no if your life depended on it.

His mouth leaves yours and he is suddenly pulling one of your nipples between his teeth. The whimpering noises coming from your mouth are unfamiliar even to you because Chase could never make you feel this way. You tangle your fingers in his hair and force him closer and he rolls your nipple between his teeth some more. You know that his leg is probably killing him because your back is beginning to protest at your odd position. You make a quick decision, forcing him to sit back and you can tell that he is not happy with your move. You stand up, giving him the naughtiest look you can manage, and quickly discard your jeans and underwear. His eyes roam over your body and you can see that his jeans are getting a little tighter. You make a show of parading your ass in front of him on your way down the hallway.

When you enter your room, you sit down on the end of your bed and wait. Even though you started this, your entire body is shaking with nerves. You are afraid you may here the door shut as he leaves but you can't really hear anything because your heart is beating so loudly in your ears that you aren't sure of anything that's happening at the moment. After what feels like forever, he appears in the doorway and you are pretty sure that he hasn't changed his mind. He lost his T-shirt on the short journey to your room and he managed to find time to discard his belt and unbutton his jeans. He has opted to leave his cane somewhere outside of the room and he makes his way slowly toward your bed.

The minute he stands in front of you your hands are on the waistband of his jeans. You look up at him and the hunger in his eyes makes your body shake a little harder. He sinks a hand into your hair as you slowly work his pants down over his hips and down his legs. When he steps out of them and is left standing in front of you in only his boxer-briefs, you can't help thinking that he is the sexiest man you've ever met.

You are tempted to lean forward and lick his almost flat stomach, if only to get a reaction, but instead you simply kiss him just above the belly button, only to taste his flesh on your lips. It's funny, you think as you slide back into the center of your bed, because in your fantasies your roles are reversed and he is the one seducing you. You lie still, completely naked, and let him exam you and you can imagine the pictures he is taking with him mind. He continues to stare at you even as he removes his last article of clothing and lets his body fall gracefully onto yours. Graceful is not normally a word you would use to describe him, but in the moment, it fits.

His mouth claims yours instantly and the feeling he is creating within you is overwhelming. You never dreamed he would make you feel this good. You dig your nails into his shoulders, attempting to devour him body and soul, and when his cock brushes the inside of your thigh you can't helping moaning into his mouth. You have wanted him for so long. You spread your legs for him, bringing your knees of to capture his hips and you are more than happy when he gets the hint and slides into you in one rough thrust. You both groan at the contact, lips coming apart as you suck in air. When he begins a steady rhythm, thrusting slowly into you before pulling all the way back out, you feel like you could break in two. Your bodies seem to fit together perfectly and you can't avoid the cliché in the moment. You never thought you'd find someone who fit you. And even as your orgasm builds you can't help thinking that you will never fuck Chase again.

Your orgasm hits like a ton of bricks and you chant his name like an anthem. You cling to him as if you were drowning and he picks up the tempo. You can feel how close he is to joining you on your high and you tighten your arms around him, meeting him thrust for thrust, and burying your face in the crook of his neck. If you weren't so afraid of his reaction, you would tell him that you love him.

When he comes he bites into the muscle between your shoulder and your neck and mumbles your name, thrusting into you a little harder. The feel of him, hot and sweaty, lips attached to your skin, pushes you over the edge again and your second orgasm is stronger than the first.

He lays on top of you for a long time before your breathing returns to normal. You secretly want to tell him that he should stay with you forever but you know that it is his decision to make. You wipe his damp hair from his forehead, letting your fingers linger in his hair.

"If I asked you to stop screwing Chase," he says suddenly, "Would you?"

Your voice is rough when you answer, "Yes."

"Good," he says, running his stubbled chin over your shoulder, "Stop."


End file.
